When Veelas Collide
by Angel-Wings6
Summary: When Draco's Veela blood is awakened and it seems Harry is his mate, things look grim! But then he discovers a secret about Harry that could just be the answer he needs! DMHP
1. Prologue

**When Veela's Collide **

Prologue

The coldness seemed to envelope his body; each pore seemed to fill with ice, yet his whole posture remained ridged with tension. His only movement was to glance impassively at the large ornate clock that sat ticking on the Slytherin mantle above the roaring flames of the fire.

5 Minutes…

Raising an elegant hand he surveyed his immaculately manicured nails, each one shone glossily and felt like a brush of satin as he brushed it along his cheek. It gave him something else to focus on. Being immaculate was something he prided himself on…it was part of his perfect image.

If only they knew, if only they could see.

He was far from perfect; he'd had his etiquette pounded into him from an early age. Taught all the poise and grace from his parents that would be expected of someone of his caliber and befitting of his station. Told that he had to rise above everyone to be the best.

And oh how he hated it.

He was adored by his peers; each one would willingly allow his expensive leather shoes to walk over their shoddy robes, or would bow down to kiss his feet if he asked. Now with his inheritance only…he looked up grey eyes focused on the clock…two minutes away…they would all find even more excuses to worship him.

"Draco" he heard his name whispered from the darkness and gave a slight smile. He turned pale features to regard one of only a select few he considered to be his real friends.

"Hello Pansy" was the soft reply as the flaxen haired witch settled herself in the seat opposite his own; she pulled her hair back from her face and secured it with a rubber band. Settling her hands on her lap she surveyed him, the silence so tangible it could be tasted. She glanced briefly at the clock and decided to break the deafening quietness.

"One minute" she said gently and he snorted. He'd always dreaded this day ever since his father had told him of it…ever since he had known that there was something in him that would one day be set free…the awakening of the Veela within him.

"So it would appear" he said tonelessly.

"We're going to have our work cut out for us" Pansy said. "Half the school already adores you. It's going to be absolutely catastrophic when one mere glance will have them running to fawn all over you" she added as an afterthought missing the slight shudder than shook his frame at her words.

As if he didn't already know that.

Ten…

It was sickening to think about all the students pawing at him. Almost like he was a piece of their own lost property they wanted to spend an eternity re- acquainting themselves with.

Nine...

Each one convinced that they could be lucky enough to be his mate that they were special enough to be able to bond with him thus securing their place within his life. Cooing over how handsome he was, how worthy they were of his love.

Eight…

Sucking up to him in a way that he had always loathed, he hated spinelessness and that's all the students at Hogwarts would ever be to him. With the exception of Potter but even he had seemed somewhat different these past few days.

Seven…

If only he'd had a different life. One with no cause for complications or hardships and stupid changes he had to endure in order to have some stead in his fathers eyes…to be considered worthy of the family name.

Six…

Why did everything end up spiraling out of his control?

Five…

Only moments away from his destiny and he wanted nothing to do with it, no matter what the consequences were.

Four…

Maybe he'd shut himself away, fold in on himself to a place where nobody could reach him. Away from all the expectations that were expected of him so that he was just free to be himself. He didn't want the burden of finding a mate; he was too young to worry about petty things like love.

Three…

He was a Malfoy, built and shaped to be impassive.

Two…

He didn't care, didn't thrive on emotions; they only made a person weak...and he sure as hell didn't need anybody else to make his life feel complete. He was and always would be alone and that was the way he liked it. He didn't need someone to claim his heart, didn't need to claim someone else's in return.

One…

So why did the thought hurt so much?

* * *

"You alright mate?" the question seemed to hang there tainting the quietness of the room with its uncertainty. Turning bronzed features he arched a dark brow and his slight snort showed the fact that he thought the question slightly moronic.

"Just peachy Ron" was the sarcastically drawled reply.

"Your not still mad at me are you Harry?" Ron said quietly his voice a reflection of sadness. Harry closed his eyes so that his friend would not see the anger that suddenly simmered in their green depth, either that or give away the fact that he was fighting the urge to hit him.

"Now whatever gives you that idea" Harry spat his voice pure venom. He eyed his friend coldly and conceded that at the moment he hated the sight of the redheaded boy standing before him. That one wrong word from him would be all it would take to tip Harry over the edge and tear him apart.

He was always expected to forgive or to forget…sanctimonious Harry Potter, ever the naive boy…but not this time. This time Ron had gone too far, he'd never have expected one of his best friends to hide something so important from him…and Hermione oh yes she was in his bad books also.

Along with Albus Dumbledore.

"Look Harry, it was for your own good" Ron huffed his voice rising. "We were sworn to secrecy, we took a vow of silence bound by Phoenix decree" he finished his voice changing now to add a hint of desperation to the words he uttered.

Harry sighed.

What was he supposed to do? A part of him did indeed want to give the benefit of the doubt, yet another part of him felt utterly betrayed by both his best friends as well as his headmaster. He had trusted all three beyond redemption…and now they had shattered that trust as surely as if it had been a fragile glass dropped carelessly to the floor. He couldn't believe they had been keeping something so important from him, and for so long

He glanced down at his wrist watch and frowned; time had flown by so quickly…it was already five minutes to midnight.

As soon as both hands rested on twelve he would change.

Not a physical change as such, this change would be on the inside…less noticeable. Something was about to awaken within him that Harry had never known even existed never mind hibernated within his blood.

Until now.

How had he ended up in this mess? Sometimes he wished he could magic all his problems away, but he had yet to find a spell that could accomplish such a feat. He still couldn't believe at this moment something was about to stir in his blood releasing dark powers within his veins.

A Dark Veela…that was what he was going to become, a magical enigma thought to have been extinct long ago. But fate it seemed had other plans just like it always did when it came to the matter of his life

At the moment he was severely wishing he hadn't overheard Ron and Hermione's conversation in the library…a foolish place to talk really, a place where they could be overheard by anybody. If he had not heard he'd be in bed now, with nothing but his nightmares to worry him.

But now with the knowledge of what was inside him, he was scared…he wanted to run and hide from it.

Oh now people would scoff at the cowardice of the great Harry Potter. How they would mock and scorn him for allowing a weakness such as fear to enter his mind.

He let out a sardonic laugh

Like their opinions mattered, they were all mindless sheep following the current trend…which at the moment so happened to be himself and would be even more so after midnight.

It was sickening.

Nobody ever wanted to know the real him, they were all just so easily seduced by the golden image. The Wizarding worlds only hope against the darkest wizard to ever walk its plains. People would point at him their eyes focused on a place just above his eyes, that's all he would ever be to people…a famous scar which they would love the right to show off.

"Ron if you wouldn't mind I'd like to be alone" Harry whispered his green eyes resting on the flames that danced in the fireplace. The yellow flames reflected in the unblinking green orbs they held in their sway, almost like their quality hypnotized him to look at them constantly.

Ron looked as though he wanted to protest but one glance from Harry had him nodding in agreement…he obviously felt he owed Harry that much at least.

Sighing Harry switched his gaze to the clock just above the Gryffindor entrance mesmerized as the hands moved closer to midnight. Finally he closed his eyes to shut out the sight wondering why nothing in the life that he been cast for him was ever simple.

He opened his eyes just as midnight struck, and felt an inhumane pain fire across his body. He heard the distant sound of a tortured scream only to realize that the sound had come from his own lips. An echo sounded out which he recognized as the patter of running feet...darkness swallowed him.

Then all was quiet.


	2. Chapter 1

**When Veela's Collide **

Chapter One

Every fiber of his body screamed out its pain. His whole body convulsed with it came to life with it shouted its presence in a way that could neither be ignored nor dismissed as easily as he would have liked.

Chimes could be heard distantly, for some reason the sound seemed significant but he couldn't remember why.

The pain was beginning to subside now fading until all he could feel was a dull ache which seemed to reverberate around his body. He heard a painful groan echo out then realized that the sound had fallen from his own lips...then another realization hit him.

His awakening.

The memories assaulted him. His misery about becoming a Veela, the conversation he had had with Pansy...putting two and two together he knew why the chimes had felt so significant to him. The noise had been from the Slytherin mantle from the clock that sat there...signaling midnight.

So it had happened...he'd become a Veela.

Ignoring the throbbing pain that threatened to explode through his temples he strained his neck and finally opened his eyes. His gaze was met by Pansy's worried face looming over him. Her features looked gaunt and her eyes had a slightly frantic look about them.

"Draco" she gasped when their eyes locked, her face settling slightly when she realized that he was awake. But looking past the worried hue he couldn't miss the slight flare of lust that lit her gaze as she took in his features.

Frowning slightly he pulled his body into a sitting position and ignored his friends probing stare.

"Fuck" he swore "I feel like I've been hit by the fucking Hogwarts express." The sentiment had his eyes going wide and he automatically…due to force of habit…lifted a pale hand languidly to check his hair.

As he had expected it was fine, every platinum strand still held firmly in place

He was suddenly struck by a thought which caused him to smile. He hadn't felt an attraction towards Pansy when he had locked eyes with her nor had he felt a pull from her scent that was familiar for some unknown reason yet not compelling...so he could deduce that Pansy was not in fact his mate.

His smile grew into a grin as relief washed through him. As much as he loved Pansy it was purely in a friendly way and he knew he could not stomach her as his wife, not with the way she sometimes tended to act.

There was only so much female attention and cooing a man could take.

Another thought that struck him was her lack of response to his newly awakened charms. Even though he had seen the dim lights of lust glaze her eyes it was not as strong as it should have been, she should have according to his research been spouting nonsense to him in order to gain his favour.

Not that he really wanted her to be lusting after him, one less infatuated woman was a good thing on his list...but still the lack of response was strange.

"It's done" Pansy whispered as though she had truly witnessed a magnanimous event yet was unsure of its actual happening. He rolled his eyes at her tone, biting back the sarcastic remark that longed to spring from his lips...despite her quick whit and brains Pansy really could be an airhead.

"So it would seem" he grumbled rising unsteadily to his feet. Looking down at her he held out his hand to help her up. Once she was on her feet he turned his attention to dusting off his robes and smoothing out the wrinkles his fainting fall had created.

A shaky cough had him arching a light brow at his friend who continued to stare at him probingly...for some reason he got the impression that she was searching for something.

"What" he ground out with more than a slight note of irritation colouring his voice. Her constant staring was beginning to make him uneasy.

"You have changed...haven't you Draco?" she asked her voice full of questioning and what he recognized strangely as confusion although he couldn't understand why. What the hell was she blathering on about?

"You are a Veela now...aren't you?" she added, her eyes unsure as she asked the question.

Draco snorted and repressed the urge to laugh, of course he'd become a Veela, though he was loath to be resigned to the fact. She'd just witnessed his awakening herself...yet she had to rub salt into the wound by asking idiotic questions.

"No Pansy" he drawled. "I was just writhing around on the floor passed out and in agony because I thought it was something fun to do" the sarcasm heavily noted in his voice which made her blush.

"Of course I'm a fucking Veela" he rasped spitting the word 'Veela' from his lips as though it were pure poison.

"Then why aren't your charms working?" she said quietly and he frowned then, knowing that he had just been wondering the same thing...something was definitely not right here. As a newly awakened Veela his charms would be difficult to control, she should have been lusting after him openly.

"I mean for some reason" Pansy droned on "I feel some sort of attraction in the air...it's like lighting so electric you can feel in running vaults up your veins bubbling through your blood. You want to possess it…taste it make it your own…it's just not coming from you" she finished on a confused note.

Draco's frown deepened to a scowl…sometimes Pansy's empathic abilities were a hindrance being that she could read him like no other. But now she was able to tell him that something was different, something new was in the air…something more powerful than his own Veela awakening

"Who's it coming from then" he asked and for once his voice was free of its usual hostility leaving nothing in it but an openly honest curiosity.

Sighing Pansy closed her eyes, for the longest time she seemed to stand as though frozen to the spot her face never changing as the minutes ticked by. Slowly she opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well" Draco edged impatience noted in his words now.

"I don't know" was the soft reply.

* * *

His head ached as though a thousand knives were piercing his brain. He stood slumped against the wall, his breathing erratic and his whole body twitching from the pain that had set his very skin on fire.

How he had managed to drag himself from his common room this far was a mystery to him…being that he didn't remember even doing so. He had no thought to care at the moment, as he began to ascend the staircase his mind was full of other more pressing issues.

He did however recall both Ron and Hermione hovering over him when he had awoken, and how they had looked at him with hurt filled eyes as he had pushed away from them. What did they expect? That he would share this with them when they had not shared it with him…hardly.

Without bothering to knock he entered the formidable oak door. With unnecessary force he swung it closed as he stepped fully into the room his eyes resting on the desk only a few paces before him.

"Please Harry take a seat" a voice rang out clearly and although a part of Harry wanted to defy him and stand he knew that he didn't have the strength. Taking a few shaky steps forward he sank into the proffered chair but his stare told the rooms only other occupant he was doing it because he wanted to, not because he had been told to.

His eyes were icy as they surveyed the old man who stood before him…a man whom he had had so much faith in. A man whom he had followed so blindly and willingly as though his every word was absolute with no reason to not obey it unquestionably, someone he had looked up to and respected as an elder.

It was ironic really that he had betrayed Harry most of all.

Numbness seemed to settle over Harry, an impassiveness that he had never been aware he had…he'd been Dumbledore's pawn for far too long. Now Harry was going to use him for his own purposes.

He was going to get his answers.

"Lemon drops Harry?" Albus Dumbledore asked warmly and Harry pinned him with a scathing look. It was always the same with him, use sweets and false kindness to accomplish his own means. To break the guards of others before questions could be asked, but Harry was wise to him now…wise to his manipulation.

"Stuff your niceties Albus for someone who actually needs them" he spat at his headmaster. He instantly noted his tone caused the twinkle which shone so brightly in those blue eyes suddenly disappeared and he felt a great satisfaction knowing that he had been responsible for the loss.

"Harry a bit of courtesy would not go amiss here" Dumbledore replied an edge to his voice which signified warning. It was a warning Harry took no heed of, he was too busy seeing red at the elder mans audacity.

"COURTESY" Harry roared rising to his feet. "You fucking took away my chance to know what was inside me Albus, you let me wander about with this…this thing asleep in my blood. While I was worrying about your god damn war and Voldemort and now you have the cheek to throw the word courtesy at me" he seethed his voice reaching a pitch which had Dumbledore wincing.

"I know your upset Harry…" Dumbledore began but was cut short by Harry's snort. Upset didn't even begin to cover the enormity of what he felt right now.

Harry looked at the old man who had lied to him, and betrayed him when he had never suspected him. He felt an anger so intense so potent in its heat that it burned at his skin. He felt his back tingle then a fiery pain seared across his shoulder blades, two enormous black wings ripping his shirt from his body and splitting the skin spread wide filling the office.

He dropped to his knees his breath ragged and his shoulders stinging. He'd never known an intense pain like it, never been told the side effects of his condition.

"What the fuck" he gasped.

"Harry, you share many qualities with the Veela one being transformation when your angry…you should know this Harry" Dumbledore said a slight tremor in his usually powerful voice. Harry again snorted at his headmasters words.

"Well maybe I would have read up on it if I would have known" Harry spat. Willing himself to calm down and was rewarded with the wings folding back into his now shirtless back, wincing a little as they retracted.

Standing he dusted the dirt fragments from his black jeans then raising his head he eyed his headmaster with distain.

"Although I feel too disoriented to deal with you now Albus, you and I will talk again and when we do you will give me the answers I seek." His tone brooked no refusal, headmaster or no he would break through the very wards of the office to get the answers he wanted.

With that he turned to leave only to have a whispered question thrown softly at him before he could fully depart.

"Do you know who your mate is Harry, being a dark Veela you should contain the knowledge." It was at least one thing he had been able to conceive in this whole mess, depicted by the dreams that had haunted him before his awakening.

Harry closed his eyes, oh yes he knew who his mate was alright…another reason for him to hate Dumbledore right now. He hadn't given Harry the chance to prepare…hadn't given him time to take this in, if they had expected him to take it in stride then they expected far too much of him.

He pictured blonde hair so light it was almost white, silver eyes that could darken to the colour or mercury and lips that could even tantalize even when they were graced with nothing but a smirk.

"Yes" he sighed in frustration and resignation "Its Malfoy" and with that final whispered word he left an un-shocked Dumbledore in his office. Not noting how the headmaster's eyes resting on the ripped shirt lying on the floor and how once again those eyes no longer twinkled.

It was to be a long restless night.

* * *

Making his way from the Slytherin dungeons Draco Malfoy growled deeply as his mind shifted to the events that had recently taken place. It had not been the most enjoyable of mornings within the Slytherin dorms.

Today there were no lessons due to an emergency meeting which had been called…it must have been something very important because even professor Snape seemed to be very concerned about it. Draco could hardly recall a time when he had seen his head of house in such a state.

Sighing he closed his eyes.

That was not however the only reason for his irritation. Although for some unknown reason his powers were not as strong as he previously thought they would be...the admiring glances were now beginning to show themselves on his fellow Slytherin's.

Even Pansy had looked at him with renewed vigor in her eyes when she had greeting him this morning. Respectable dorm mates who he had conversed with easily enough, now reduced to gibbering hormones as they told him of the elaborate things they had done in their lives.

Why was it that he had to be graced with this cursed gift? Even though half the student population wanted him already he would have gladly suffered the usual antics of the students compared with what he was now likely to receive…no matter how muted.

His life was nothing but an endless spiral of aching depression.

He'd been molded for this ever since he had been old enough to utter curses and hold a wand. Niceties taught to him day in day out until he could reel off a thousand words that nobody really understood but expected to be heard. Could memorize rites of old that were never really used but deemed necessary to know…it was all so tedious.

Now he had been graced with what his father deemed the ultimate Malfoy gift, beauty and power in the eyes of whomever should look at him.

But nobody ever looked beyond the surface…and now nobody ever would.

He'd have to go through the aching process of finding his mate, the only person he could bond with. He didn't want such a hassling task…he didn't want to have to follow rules because they had been deemed right. He didn't want to have to follow a stupid intuition because it was part of a primal nature which was now innate.

He wanted to be able to live his life and to follow his heart.

He'd had no choice in the matter, he could scorn even the lowest of the low…deem them unworthy of his mere presence. But in reality he had been born into bondage so in actual fact he was no better. Now he was jealous of all the people he had openly mocked, because they would never know what it was like to not have a choice.

He was imprisoned in a life that held little appeal and with each minute that passed since his new inheritance he hated it more and more with a fiery passion that threatened to burn him from the inside out.

Snarling at a first year Hufflepuff that fluttered her lashes at him in what she deemed to be a flirtatious manner he was beginning to think that this day just couldn't get any worse. He'd be forced to ensure bloody simpering idiots mooning over him…then something happened that had him snapping to attention.

Suddenly his whole senses became alert.

His keen sense of smell picked up something that was the most blissful scent he had ever come across. It smelt like excitement and danger, forests and fresh breezes with the faintest hint of vanilla. He could taste it on his tongue like a fine wine and his mouth watered.

It seemed to skitter along his skin and dance through every pore, filling his body with the most electrifying feeling.

He knew without a doubt that this scent was coming from his mate. He could feel the familiarity of it as it filled his blood with its potency making him feel as though for the first time in his life he was alive…that he could be truly free.

Without thought or conception Draco closed his eyes and took his first tentative steps towards the scent.

Maybe today he would find his mate, would find the one person who could bring light into the darkness that was his life as of late. He may not have wanted it and he may have felt that he did not need it, but after scenting the freedom in the intoxicating aroma he knew that he had to have it…that it would erase all the pain and bitterness that encompassed him.

Then maybe he wouldn't feel so alone.


	3. Chapter 2

**When Veela's Collide **

**Chapter Two**

****

The halls were eerily quiet, most of the students were in lesson and those with free periods were either studying or fraternising in their common rooms blissfully enthralled by their chosen activities

Draco Malfoy edged along the corridors, a look of pure determination etched on his beautifully sculptured face. This however could not detract the obvious dreamy look of his eyes that seemed slightly glazed and somewhat out of focus

His languid movements did little to alter the tension coiled within his body; he was closer now he could feel it. With every breath he took he could feel every molecule of his mates scent and taste its richness on his tongue

It seemed to envelope his senses tantalising him, and he surrendered his will to it

His hand stitched Italian shoes echoed through the stillness, his pale skin shimmered under the torch lit walls and his steely silver grey eyes drank in his surroundings coming to rest of a flag regally positioned on the wall in the colours red and gold

He was in Gryffindor territory

With the little willpower he still possessed over his senses he brought his movements to a halt, shutting his eyes he ignored the screaming protest the Veela instincts within him made, why was he stopping when he was so close?

Arching a dusty light brow he contemplated the thought that his mate was in Gryffindor...............he found that subconsciously he was neither shocked nor surprised

He was well aware of fates irony

He lifted his face and allowed his senses to be bathed in the scent of his mate, shivery tingles of anticipation shuddered down his spine and he took a shaky step forward

This was it, everything he had feared yet inwardly craved at the same time, everything he loathed yet loved. Everything that would make him the man he was destined to become, these next few minutes would change his life, all he had to do was accept it and take a few more steps, then..................

He frowned and sniffed the air

The scent he had so avidly followed here was gone. Groaning in frustration he tried again inhaling deeply his nostrils flaring as he tried to recapture the delicious smell of his mate, he would not believe that the scent that had ensnared him so could just vanish without a trace

But he could not even find a single trace that lingered

"Fuck" he seethed, his voice hissing off the walls and tainting the quietness of his surroundings

He should have known that fate would toy with him

He hated being like this, being in a situation he had no control over. Could nobody see that it was slowly breaking him, why couldn't he have something that he could call his own, why wouldn't fate let his heart be touched by love?

He'd always scoffed at the notion, happily ever afters just did not exist, true love was a daunting and elusive thing..............yet deep down it did not stop him from wanting it so

But more than anything he wanted a love that broke the boundaries, that was true because of who he was and not what he was

He did not want people to love him with glazed eyes, he wanted them eyes to focus on his person and see someone in desperate need of companionship without the veela trappings

He wanted someone to trace the lines of his skin, not because he had enthralled them but because they knew they would die unless they were touching him and that wanting was of their own free will not because he had unintentionally charmed them

And now, when he had been only a breath away from finding his mate, the one person who would have been able to give him some semblance of happiness, it had been taken away from him quicker than he could blink

Snorting at his thoughts he mentally went through every cuss word in his vocabulary before turning on his heel and walking back towards the dungeons calling himself every kind of fool as he left

If he had thought to say then maybe he would have heard the sigh that had echoed out only a foot around the corner from where he had previously stood

If he had ceased his mutterings and remained silent in his position then maybe he might have been aware of the ebony haired boy who peeked his head around the corner and rested his gaze lovingly on his retreating back

If he had but cast one glance over his shoulder then his silver grey eyes would have locked onto jade green glistening with sadness and longing and threatening of tears, he would have seen for himself all the love that he had silently wished for portrayed in the green orbs of Harry Potter

* * *

Tiredness seemed to seep into his brain trying desperately to clog his thoughts; he had the most overwhelming urge to just let down his shields. But then he would remember why he had erected them in the first place and his resolve would return

He had known that Draco had been searching for him, he'd felt it race over his skin. Delicious shivers of anticipation had ghosted over his flesh making it goosepimply at the thought that he might be found

But he had overpowered his instincts with only a moment to spare and severed the link Draco had had with his scent

Deep down he knew that he could not use this method for long, he may have been more powerful than most wizards but eventually it would make him weary. But his heart knew better, he knew that he really wanted the love that Malfoy could offer

He wanted to feel his breath ghost over his face, revel in the sensations his lips could cause, groan as his hands roamed over the un-chartered plains of his body and bring him to raptures he had only dreamed of...........but for now he just needed time

He still had not come to terms with his newly awakened genes, he needed to understand what he had become before deciding what he was going to do

The added distraction if Draco Malfoy discovered that he was Harry's mate and Harry his was something he was not ready to deal with yet

A smile formed on his lips, it would be fun to see who mastered the most control over the relationship, Dark Veela's could be very aggressive and very dominant and although he knew that Draco's Veela form was not as overwhelming as his own he knew that Draco would fight tooth and nail before he would be submissive to him

Or maybe he himself would be submissive to Draco

He flexed his bare shoulders and hissed as his body burned with pain. He had still not fully recovered from the incident in Dumbledore's office, but knew in time that his body would adjust

Slumping back against the wall he pulled a packet of muggle cigarettes from his jeans pocket jamming the end into his mouth and lighting it with nothing but the touch of his fingertips

Inhaling deeply on the smoke he watched as he breathed it out the smoky mist billowing away from him, and he pondered this new series of events

He still could not understand how the people he had loved the most could betray him in the way that they had! He remembered all the times he had shared secrets with both Ron and Hermione after promising that they would never spill from his lips

Yet they had hidden something so important from him..................how could he trust them now?

He was still unsure if he could forgive them, all he knew was that things between them would never be the same. They had crossed a line and now he was not sure if they could ever go back

His mind shifted to Dumbledore, he was not through with the old man, not by a long shot. He knew that he would never forgive the headmaster for what he had done, he'd kept too many secrets from him for far too long, trying to shape him into a carbon copy of the perfect boy wonder image he had made in his craggy old head

But Harry was through with being forced into a mould, he would be whoever the hell he wanted to be. He was through with being a puppet, he would control his own actions............he wondered what they would do if he told them that he would not fight their war

He knew that he would not abandon the side of light; the prophecy stated that he alone would either kill Voldemorte or Voldemorte would kill him, it was his burden to carry and even though he was angry he would not pass such a burden to anyone

But still maybe they deserved to think he would abandon them for what they had done to him

Pushing himself away from the wall he threw down the cigarette end and felt satisfaction as he crunched it under his boot

He knew that he would not find anything of interest in his common room, but perhaps he might be able to research over his awakening in the school library, he'd infiltrate the restricted section and read all the forbidden secrets of his kind

An image of Draco manifested in his mind and he felt his shields waver, although he'd tried to buy time it was only a matter of it before his instincts kicked in harder and stronger than ever

Sighing he walked fully round the corner readying for the long gruelling researching hours he knew were to come

And found himself face to face with a pair of silver grey eyes boring straight into his own

_Shit_ he mentally cursed and prepared himself for the worst

* * *

Hi there I'm back and I know I am so mean for making you wait for so long hangs head in shame but here it is chapter two and I hope you all enjoy it! As any of you who have read my other stories you should know that I am queen of the cliff-hanger and this one is no exception! Big thank you for all my reviewers there are too many for individual responses but I am grateful to you all and all the support you are giving me! I'll try and not make you wait as long this time, thanks again and please review!

All my love Angel-Wings XxXxXxXxX


	4. Chapter 3

I devote this chapter to all my loyal reviewers, without you this story would not exist and it is my way of saying sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: Thought I should have one, the characters to not belong to me (sobs) alas they belong to the talented J.K Rowling! The story however is mine........all mine hahahahahahahahahaha The concept of Dark Veela is also mine, since I have not read of its creation before this story and I made it up in my twisted little head, you can borrow...........just ask first

Now on with the show

* * *

**When Veela's Collide**

**Chapter Three**

Jade green eyes widened as they were held captive by silver grey, his whole body screamed out to break the contact

But it all slowly faded into oblivion as he focused only on the eyes that held him in their sway

Why had he come back?

He should have known that Draco would not give up so easily, if his keen veela senses had brought him here then being the clever Slytherin that he was, he would have deduced that his mate resided in this part of the school

Hence the reason why Harry was now paralysed with fear

He could hear his own laboured breathing and feel the blood pumping through his body, filling him with a heat that could neither be extinguished nor ignored

He was filled with the urge to pounce and with a super-human force of will which he did not know he possessed he quelled the urge, tearing his gaze away from the tantalizing eyes and schooled his features

He would give nothing away

Draco raised a brow and studied Harry's face; Harry willed the blush that wanted to stain his cheeks away and suffered the blonde's scrutiny

It was then that his own senses alerted him to a very interesting fact.........Draco was confused

He raised his own brow at the meaning behind this; it would seem that Draco had not discovered he was his mate after all

Which caused the question as to what the Slytherin was still doing stood there

Fixing a superior smirk to his lips he gave the staring blonde a sneer and eyed him from head to toe, feeling his heartbeat step up a notch and heat to suffuse his skin as he did so

Draco had nothing on him

"Why Malfoy what a pleasure to see you" he drawled the sarcasm dripping heavy from his voice, all in all he was rather pleased that he could keep his voice under such control when his whole body was on fire for the taller boy stood before him

But still Draco continued to stare at him seemingly unaware that Harry had voiced anything

It was then that Harry began to feel edgy, he had placed himself in a dangerous situation and now he was unsure of what to do

Did he run away or stand his ground

Deciding on the former he fixed the blonde with a bored look and gave him another head to toe inspection this time letting the blush spread freely over his tanned skin

Stepping forward he laid a hand on Draco chest and pushed him ever so gently to the side but with enough force to make him move

"As much as I enjoyed our little 'chat' I really must be going, see you around Malfoy" and with that said Harry held his head high and walked casually past the frozen Slytherin a grin playing at the corners of his mouth

* * *

Silver grey eyes caressed the tanned back that was slowly becoming further and further away from him

He watched as the muscles rippled with each step, how the dim lights seem to slide over his skin like silk, yet the shadows seemed to embrace him

When had Potter developed into a man?

Sighing be raked a hand through his hair and watched as Harry's back disappeared around a corner and the last echoes of his footsteps faded away

A feeling began to bubble up inside him now that he was left alone in the Gryffindor corridor, it was a feeling he had often felt but had never let it swamp him like it did now

Loneliness

He felt it wash over every acre of his body; it forced its way into his pours and seeped coldly into his heart

So close, he had been so close to his mate that he could have almost grasped the taste of it

The intoxicating freedom he had felt within that scent had almost drowned him in bliss, it allured him in a way that nothing ever could

Freedom was the one thing he wanted but knew he could not have

An image of Harry flourished before his eyes and he closed them

It would not do to be thinking of Potter, his hatred for the other boy had long since dissipated leaving a cold indifference and a slight annoyance in its wake, only now both seemed irrelevant

He could not dwindle on idiotic fancies; he had to find the owner of that delicious scent

He wanted to bury himself in the fragrance of it and never resurface

He wanted to taste the sweetness of it and never feel the bitterness of anything else

He wanted to feel skin shiver beneath his touch, lips quiver under the onslaught of his own; hands rake down his skin and to bury his own into silky hair

He needed to feel

Turning away from the Gryffindor tower he slowly wandered towards the Great Hall, it would be empty now perhaps he could spend some time in thought away from the other students

But then images of people slowly filtering in bombarded him and he decided against the idea, he would return to his dorm and spend the rest of the day pondering

It was now safe to say that his mate was in the school and belonged to the Gryffindor house

Ignoring the erratic beating of his heart he quickened his pace and make his way back towards the dungeons

If he had thought for one moment to question the jittery feeling inside his heart then maybe he would have found that he already knew who his mate was

It was only a matter of time now before his head caught onto the fact

Then the fun would begin

* * *

Hello reviewers, I am so sorry about the delay and the shortness of the chapter but recent events (bad) that have happened in my life had prevented me from writing! I was so pleased with all the positive comments I got back about my story and I am so glad that you are all enjoying it, once again I am so sorry for leaving you with that evil cliff hanger for so long, thank you once again and I hope you liked the new instalment

Angel – Wings6 XxXxXxXxX


	5. Chapter 4

**When Veela's Collide**

**Chapter Four**

Pale hands tangled through dark locks, panting breaths whispered over lips, ghosted over skin and limbs tangled in an erotic battle for dominance.

He could feel himself burning up from the heat they had created, everywhere was a scorching train of fire as mouths fused and tongues clashed in a furious dance that caused his head to spin and turn dizzy with desire.

He felt his back being pushed into the silky sheets beneath and felt their softness caress his body. The rolls had reversed and somewhere along the lines he had been overpowered, he was for once in his life yielding to somebody else.

He felt petal soft lips smooth down his neck; he bit back a moan when they began to suck and lost all coherent thought when teeth bit down into the tender flesh.

He was swimming in a sea of ecstasy, drowning in feelings that he had never felt before and he knew that even if a saviour would arrive to free him from his body's madness he would not want to be saved.

It was like a drug, addicting in its potency and he knew that a craving for more would always hold him in its sway.

"Is this what you want" a silky voice seemed to caress his ear as it whispered in the silence, the seductiveness spoken so softly caused shivers to spiral right to his core. He didn't know how this voice could affect him so but it made him feel as though for the first time he was truly alive.

"Oh god yes" he panted, he could hear the wanton abandonment in his voice but he didn't care.

He didn't care who came out on top, he didn't care that he had given in to the one person he had never thought to crave; he didn't even care what other people would think of him……of this.

None of that mattered here.

All that mattered was the feelings pulsing inside of him, bending and shaping him to their will……promising such delights that his body ached at the thought.

He felt his lover slip securely between his legs and wrapped them around the slim waist; he felt him ask silently for entrance and used his locked limbs to nudge him closer in a just as silent reply.

"Look at me Harry" the voice husked laced with sensuality and he felt his lids which had been closed until that point flutter open his emerald orbs cashing with smouldering mercury.

"Tell me what you want."

Harry looked deep into those eyes, it was as though he could read their owners very soul and knew that this was everything he had craved……and so he said the only words he had ever longed to utter.

"You" his voice came out a breathless pant "all I've ever wanted was you."

So with a predatory glint in his eyes and a slight smirk gracing his lips, Draco Malfoy thrust deeply into the aching loins of Harry Potter.

* * *

Emerald eyes shot open and his body went ram rod straight.

His skin was flushed and his breathing came out laboured, it may have only been a dream but he had felt every single sensation as though it had been a reality.

His instincts and urges were beginning to strengthen now and he could feel his control slipping.

He hadn't recalled falling asleep; the only thing he could recall was the pale limbs tangled within his own, the passionate gaze that had held him entranced, and each and every head spinning feeling that had swirled through him.

Raking a hand through his hair Harry conceded it was only a matter of time before he sought Draco out.

During his little research stint he had actually discovered some interesting information in regards to his newly discovered Veela species.

It would seem that he shared many aspects similar to Veela being that the winds were his to control but he could also control the other elements water, earth and fire bending them to his will.

The need for a mate and mating for life was also the same but unlike the Veela who relied on scent to discover the identity of their life partner, Dark Veela already possessed the knowledge of their mate's identity.

This boiled down to a slight difference in the blood, which although for the duration lies dormant until the day of inheritance certain cells remain active.

These were the cells that caused the difference.

They actually sought out qualities within any person who crossed their paths by ways of ancient and ironically enough _**dark**_ magic, and managed to efficiently select a life mate that created a certain reaction.

This had made Harry grin.

The thought of blood, his blood to be exact actually doing something so bizarre as selecting a life mate for him humoured him in a perverse way buts till it was fascinating.

Then once the inheritance was over the identity of the selected mate would become known through both visions and dreams.

This brought him neatly back to the dream he had just experienced.

Flexing his stiffening muscles he rested his head in his hands, there was no escaping it……Malfoy was his destiny, he was ironically what he had secretly craved for without ever knowing that he craved it.

Now the only thing that mattered was……what was he doing to do about it?

* * *

Eyeing his reflection warily Draco Malfoy wondered just what he was going to do to find his mate.

Already the lustful glances where beginning to grate on his nerves and the burning need within him seemed to grow each minute that he feared it would soon consumed him.

He'd locked himself away in his room refusing to be seen by the plebeians that were currently fraternising within the dorms, but his thoughts were focused more on something that disturbed him.

He could not stop thinking about Harry Potter.

He closed his eyes and pictured sinewy hard muscles opened to his stare, narrow hips, lean thighs and powerful legs encased in sinfully tight jeans hugging his perfectly rounded buttocks in a way that caused the most lewd of thoughts to enter his mind.

What if………

He felt a chuckle escape his lips; the conception that Harry Potter of all people was his mate was in his estimation a highly unlikely occurrence.

Sighing he turned his eyes towards the window and let his gaze rest on the moon hovering regally in the clear skies.

He remembered sitting on his balcony at the manor after learning what he was staring at the moon as though it held the answers he sought, it was the one constant thing in his life that seemed to ease his mood.

Closing his eyes he imagined what it would be like to have someone hold him, not as though he were some piece of glass meant to be preserved, but as though he were a real person of flesh and bone and blood as though he were precious to them and them alone.

He needed to have this empty feeling inside of him filled, he wanted what the scent he had so keenly picked up promised.

He wanted to be free.

Sighing again he stood from his seat and walked slowly towards his bed falling face first into the silky sheets.

Maybe if he fell asleep he wouldn't have to feel this way, closing his eyes he nestled further into the warmth his body had created and soon sleep had claimed a hold of him.

It would be a sleep he would remember nothing of, only that a vivid shade of green had bathed him in their passionate light and offered him everything he had secretly desired.

* * *

Hello there my faithful reviewers, I had a bit of a brainstorm for this chapter and thought that I would also give you some sort of Harry Draco action sorry if it's a little short but hey when inspiration hits you just have to get it out, plus I managed to give you some Dark Veela info.

Thank you all for your kind comments as well as your words of advice I have taken them all to heart. I was thinking of doing a Christmas one-shot just to take a break while I think of other ways to rivet you, so if any of you have a request I will be more than happy to comply.

I would also love to try and translate this story so that other people can read and enjoy it as well but I have no idea how to go about it, anyone got any helpful advice.

Anyway thank you all again you guys are incredible, please review tell me what you want and I'll bare that in mind, please please please review again and as always I hope that you are happy with the new instalment

Love n huggles

Angel – Wings6 XxXxXxXxX


	6. Chapter 5

**When Veelas Collide**

**Chapter Five**

****

The sun stole through the smallest of gaps slanting up across the bed sheets and onto the sleeping face of Harry Potter who groaned and shifted to escape the glare.

His night had been restless.

He knew that his time of being hidden was nearing its end; he could not continue to stop what his blood constantly craved. He ached from within as if something had been hollowed from his soul.

It was an emptiness that only Draco could fill, and although he had accepted his situation the thought brought him little comfort.

Draco Malfoy hated him, with a passion that threatened to break his heart.

Sighing he pulled himself out of his bed and padded softly to the bathroom his bleary gaze landing on the bed where Ron currently slept, his soft snores echoing from behind the drapes.

For one fleeting moment Harry wished that things had been different, that he could walk to classes and laugh with his two best friends, to share his new discoveries about himself with them.

But the betrayal rested too deep and it continued to fester, giving the bed a dark look of hostility he walked into the dormitory bathroom and closed the door with a soft click behind him.

He stripped from his black briefs that he had favoured for bed and stepped under the welcoming spray of the shower wincing slightly when the water cascaded over the tender muscles of his back.

Here under the cool torrent he felt alive, he could feel the water waking his senses and a part of him wished he could stay under its sway.

Sighing he stepped away from the shower and wrapped a towel about his waist running his hands through his wetly tousled hair.

It was then he noticed his reflection.

Walking slowly to the mirror he touched his hand to the face reflected back at him, a small part of him was shocked at the image that greeted him, so different it was from the small boy who had stood before this very mirror marvelling how lucky he was to have found a sanctuary such as Hogwarts.

When had he changed?

His eyes had dark smudges beneath them from the sleepless nights, a small scar was visible to the right of his belly button, his back he could not see but he knew there would be scars along with a long gash on his left inner thigh, and his physique was slightly muscled and still held the same tan as always but the wariness of the years could be defined in every rigid line of his body.

Where had that boy gone?

A dark look crossed his face; his youth had been taken from him, now all he had was the brooding stranger that stared back at him, how frightening the thought was seeing as though the face was his own.

The carefree boy he had been was now replaced with someone older, someone who had seen far too much for his age.

Someone who had been manipulated and someone who had been lied to all his life.

Snarling he brought his fist back and slammed it into the face that stared back at him letting the shattering sound echo pleasurably in his ears.

Sighing he turned and made his way out of the bathroom, his retreating figure reflected in the tiny fragments that scattered to the floor.

* * *

To say that he was shocked was an understatement.

Lying within the tangled head of his bed sheets his body drenched in a thin layer of sweat Draco Malfoy tried hard to control his erratically beating heart and his laboured breathing.

He could not recall what it was he had dreamt to wake him in such a heightened state of arousal, all he remembered was a vivid shade of green which had seemed so familiar to him, yet when he wracked his brain for an answer nothing came to mind.

Hauling his shaking body from his bed he walked to his dressing mirror and surveyed his reflection gasping at what he saw.

His eyes were wide and dilated with desire, his face flushed in the heady throes of arousal and his mouth looked as though it had been ravaged.

He ran a hand through his tousled hair and wondered what kind of dream could cause such a reaction from him.

Maybe it was the torrent of feelings he had been having since yesterday, the smell of his mate was branded to his senses…all he had to do was close his eyes and it was there.

Sighing he made his way over to the bath room and turned his shower to the coldest it would go, stepping from his silk pyjama sleeping pants he stepped under the welcoming spray.

His skin goose pimpled and he felt shivers skitter through him.

He closed his eyes and let his head dangle back the water trickling gently down the hollows of his throat as soft and gentle as a caress.

Slowly he brought his hands to his body, running his long elegant fingers over the planes and ridges of his pale flesh feeling its quivering response.

If only he could find his mate, he imagined his lover bringing him to morning raptures and was shocked when he gave his fantasy intended Harry Potters image.

Why was it that he couldn't stop thinking about him? Every time he closed his eyes he could picture the shadowy contours of his body, the way he moved with a lazy predator's grace.

The intenseness of his emerald stare.

His head snapped to attention when he thought about the brilliant shade of Harry's eyes…green with a vibrancy about them that he had never seen in another's gaze.

His mate…the scent had led him to Gryffindor's house, Harry had been there…but the scent had been gone…what the hell was he missing, he knew that there was something he should known but when he focused on trying to find it there seemed to be a gaping hole where the knowledge ought to be.

Frowning he turned the shower off and padded naked into his room droplets falling from his pale skin and the early morning rays glistening on his slick body.

Something just didn't make sense, he'd studied Veela since he had learned of what he was to become. He knew everything there was to know and then some, so he also knew that Veela would always be able to pick up their mates scent, for it to vanish so suddenly when he had been so close…it just didn't make sense.

He sank gracefully onto the bed and let his head drop into his hands.

It was all so confusing; he had promised himself it would not be like this, he would not let his newly awakened genes weaken him.

But by god that's all they were doing, chipping away at the walls he had erected around his emotions and more importantly his heart. They were demanding to be noticed, determined to gain entry.

The scent…he needed it, needed it with a passion that he had never thought he could possibly feel.

He hated feeling like this, but it exhilarated him just the same. He wasn't in control but the unknown thrilled him, the only part that frustrated him was that his mate had been so within his reach.

His mind focused back to Harry.

He pictured it clearly, he had stood rooted to the spot where he was sure the scent stopped, he'd turned to walk away only to realise that he was too close that he couldn't give up now. He'd walked back and waited.

Then Harry had walked round the corner.

He could picture the brunette perfectly as he immersed himself in the memory, his lips, his cocky grin, his eyes…had it been his imagination or had he seen a brief stab of surprise and fear mingled in their green depths?

And what had caused the scars on the perfect contours of Harry's back.

Questions that he could not answer swam through his head and he felt dizzy as they continued to scream their presence to him.

He was missing something.

Resolutely he stood, he needed answers…he needed to find what it was he could not grasp and he knew the only person who he was sure would be able to answer him.

Harry Potter.

* * *

His gaze was alight with a fury that would have felled a lesser man, but then headmaster Dumbledore was considered a powerful wizard, a notion that caused Harry to scoff slightly.

The man before him was a coward and a master manipulator.

Well Harry was through being a puppet on his strings, all his life he had done things other people wanted him to and for that he had lost people he loved.

"Harry what a nice surprise it is to see you" Albus Dumbledore greeted warmly and Harry fought to keep his temper under control at the man's audacity knowing full well his body's painful reaction when he was angry.

"I told you we would talk again old man" Harry stated calmly.

He refused the seat Dumbledore offered him choosing instead to stand over him, his gaze filled with open hostility and a small flicker of betrayal.

"You know I looked at myself properly for the first time in months" Harry stated causing the headmaster to look slightly confused at the comment.

"Do you know what I saw when I looked in the mirror Albus" he asked softly but with a dangerous tone to his voice that suggested he didn't really expect the older man to answer him, nor did he want an answer.

"I saw a shadow" he said at last.

"This is what you did to me, what you and your peers did to me" he spat once again fighting to keep his emotions in check.

"It's never about what I want, nor what I believe…it is just as Voldemort stated all those years ago…its about power" his voice rose as he spoke and for the first time he saw wariness creep into those knowing blue eyes.

"That's why you knew you had a weapon on your side in me, a Dark Veela and not only that a Dark Veela touched by a dark wizard" he leaned over the desk now fixing the man before him with his most heated glare yet.

"You never told me that the gene ran in my family, but you knew about it didn't you? Knew how powerful it would make me and you decided it would work to your advantage"

The headmaster looked almost nervous now.

"Well let me tell you something right now old man" Harry continued on in that deadly tone.

"I will not fight your war, Voldemort is mine and I will kill him but know that I am no longer your golden boy"

Turning he walked away from the now pale headmaster and opened the office door only to still, he drew in a ragged breath and finally a small smirk spread across his features.

"The boy-who-lived is dead" he whispered stepping from the office and closing the door behind him with a click that seemed to echo for an eternity.

Making his way down the spiral staircase he wondered what the order would think of his outburst but he had meant what he had said.

He was through with being treated like a glass doll, like the slightest harshness would cause him to crack into a million unfixable pieces."

He snorted.

Well now things were going to be done his way, if they thought they could treat him in such a way and expect him to carry on as normal then they were all truly mistaken, for the first time Harry's eyes had been opened to the manipulations he had endured and now he would show them just why he was so powerful.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets wanting a cigarette desperately; he was contemplating the walk back to his common room to get them when he stopped suddenly in his tracks.

"Fuck" he swore just as a blonde haired student rounded the corner his silver grey eyes boring into his emerald green ones.

"I'd like a word with you Potter" the blonde stated and Harry tried to force his nervousness out of his system.

"Alone"

Harry nodded dumbly, it would seem that there would be nothing for it, either he went willingly or judging by the look on that face that loomed over him he went forcefully.

With a dejected sigh Harry followed the tall lithe form of Draco Malfoy and wondered franticly what the other boy had to say to him.

"Fuck" he whispered quietly again.

* * *

I know I know I'm a wicked mean authoress who has left you all too long without a new chapter to sink your teeth into, but I have to say that you guys all rock I mean your comments are all greatly positive and inspiring.

As for my delayed update I have my reasons one being work but the others being of a more family related nature, I know I know no excuse but trust me I am hanging my head in shame.

I've also started working on another little project that came to me during an interesting call I had with a customer in work, the conversation had nothing to do with Harry Potter nor with anything that I plotted out but hey the mind is a funny thing right! So anyway I hope you all enjoyed and here comes the reader's choice part, what do you want?

Draco has rumbled Harry and knows that he is his mate

Draco is a bit suspicious of Harry's reaction an argument/fight breaks out that ends in a heated kiss

Harry decides to tell Draco that he is a Dark Veela but omits the fact that Draco is his mate

Harry refuses to answer any of Draco's questions and turns to leave only to realise too late that in his haste to get away from Draco his shields are down and Draco can sense him and runs before Draco can process the fact that it was Harry he could sense all along

Just thought it would be nice to see what you guys want.

Ok Answer time to some of your questions:

Brenna8: I get where your coming from on the whole Voldemort thing but Harry being a dark veela isn't something he got from the dark lord, in actual fact its something that he got from his family but this will be explained more fully in later chapters and was briefly mentioned in this one, so the dark lord being attracted to Draco isn't going to happen, would be funny if it did but I'm not cruel enough to put my favorite blonde Slytherin through that much pain lol

Starrarose: Ah the will I won't I approach, I can honestly say that I do not know who will be submissive but to be honest I envision Draco's Veela form to be the more weak one, but knowing our stubborn little blonde it's bound to make for an interesting play on how things will work out

Earthwytch: Now what kind of Malfoy would Draco be if he wasn't possessive and trust me I have a scene in mind which will see Draco in all his possessive glory

Sparkleh: sorry about the wrong spelling of old Voldy's name but hey I'm human I make mistakes lol

Black Rose Black Heart: you should go with that idea, I have to say I'd definitely read a story with the humor you portrayed in your review and as you stated in your review I'd be grateful for any tips etc and vice versa should you want any help with ideas and stuff but judging from your little scene its obvious you don't need any help

HazelWolf: I was never one for doing things the predictable way anyway, I guess I just like my twists but trust me Harry will be as far away from whiney as it gets in my story

Sorry if I missed any questions out but its early in the morning and I'm starting to feel a bit sleepy now. If any of you have any further questions that please just leave them in a review and I'll post your answers in the next chapter.

Thanks again for reviewing everyone you guys rock, and if you feel I'm getting a bit lazy just mail me on and tell me to get my butt into writing gear.

Angel-wings6 XxXxXxXxX


	7. Chapter 6

**When Veelas Collide **

**Chapter Six**

AN: Well it was interesting seeing what choices you all wanted for this chapter, and too be honest it was too close to call so I decided to use two, you know the whole one leads to the other!

I must say its been so flattering to see all the reviews I've been getting for this story, a close friend of mine read it not to long ago and started ripping me to shreds over it (she's not a big veela fan), but then you guys sent me all your positive reviews and I knew I couldn't let you all down with this story so I showed her all your encouraging remarks and decided I'd show her what for!

So thank you for your patience and here's what you've all been waiting for……an update!

* * *

As he walked leisurely behind the blonde he tried desperately to exude an air of lazy indifference that boarded complete and utter disinterest, but in reality his insides were a twisted mass of nerves.

What if his secret had been uncovered? Was he here to tease and taunt him with the knowledge he now knew, to watch how he brought him to his knees with need?

The average veela side could be suppressed for far longer than that of a dark veela; Harry's cursed blood would drive him near the inside of insanity before his Slytherin mate even worked up the slightest of sweats.

Oh yes he was royally fucked if he'd been rumbled.

"In here Potter" the drawling voice brought him from his musings, reminding him of the start reality of his predicament, hiking up his chin he preceded the taller boy into the empty classroom, his panic was suffocating and when the door finally clicked to a close the sound seemed almost deafening in the silence.

"I suppose your wondering why I requested to speak with you" Draco Malfoy asked, he arched his brows and his silver grey gaze swept Harry from head to toe.

"The thought had crossed my mind Malfoy" he responded tartly, rule one when you were the pawn of a war you learnt how to mask what you were really feeling, and showing his panic would only serve to give the blonde leverage.

"You know Potter, I have to say that since our little encounter you seem to have left me with a great many confusing thoughts, not to mention questions" Draco stated softly his voice sounding almost like a sensual purr.

Harry felt his body tighten in response.

"I can't imagine why" he replied crossing his arms and levelling his companion with his best I'm bored and want you to know it look.

"Did you know I'm a veela?" Draco suddenly asked, his open honesty instantly took Harry by surprise, it was no secret that Slytherin were most guarded when it came to matters about themselves, especially if said matters showed they weren't as pure-blooded as they liked others to believe.

"Can't say that I did, good for you Malfoy" the lie ran smoothly off his tongue even while his mind was frantically calculating how best to make his exit.

His eyes kept drifting to Draco's lips causing flashes from his dream in the library to run fresh through his mind, they were so soft and inviting, panic suffused once again when his skin began to tingle with heat and his mouth went dry.

This was so not good.

God he wanted that body, every acre of pale creamy flesh open to his view, he wanted to touch, to mark, to caress and possess, he wanted that body inside his own filling the hollowness that just would not seen to leave him.

"My mate is in your house Potter, and to be frank I think you know who it is" Draco stated interrupting his train of thoughts, looking up he locked with those fascinating silver grey eyes which seemed to pierce straight through him.

The situation had shifted and was now becoming vastly uncomfortable, but with a will power he never knew he possessed he held the stare refusing to give anything away.

"Why would I do that Malfoy?" he asked his voice sounding strange even to his own ears, sighing he averted his gaze to just beyond the blondes shoulder unable to maintain the eye contact any longer.

He had to get away from him.

His body felt almost heavy from the wantonness that had seeped slowly within him, the enormity of what he was feeling was having a detrimental impact on him, his heart was racing, his breathing was almost ragged and he had to clench his hands to fists to quell the temptation to touch the body that stood merely a foot away from him.

"Look Malfoy, what reason would I have to keep your mate from you?" Harry asked feeling immensely pleased when he managed to inject the right amount of irritation into his voice.

He didn't want to be here a moment longer, all he could smell was Draco's glorious scent and knew without a doubt that he really did have to get out of the room, before he gave into the urges within him.

He'd already known that it would be hard, but he just hadn't expected to need Draco in the way that he did, it was easy to have an iron resolve when you were thinking of a situation, but when faced with reality the fantasy crumbled.

"As much as I'm enjoying this fascinating conversation I have things I would rather be doing" he said and turned towards the door, breathing a silent sigh of relief he took a step towards his freedom.

He'd barely taken all but two steps when Draco grabbed him, the taller boy made a stand between Harry and his exit gripping his shoulders almost painfully.

"Don't fucking play games with me Potter, tell me who it is" Draco fumed obviously directing all of his frustration and anger onto the raven haired youth he held.

"Get your fucking hands off me Malfoy" Harry snarled in response struggling almost desperately against the iron like hold the blonde had him in, the need was back so fierce that it hurt, his senses were swimming and he was holding onto his control by the tiniest of threads.

"Whoever you hiding I'll find them eventually, their mine Potter……I need them" Draco stated his eyes glowing.

Maybe it was the desperation in Draco's voice that had caused him to do it, how it echoed out a raw need a need which Harry could relate to, or maybe it was the fact that he could no longer handle the blondes touch while his body cried out for release.

Either way Harry felt his whole being come to life and with a whimpered moan he reached up and captured the shocked Slytherin's lips into a searing kiss.

He poured everything he was into the melding of their lips, all the betrayal, anger, hate, doubt, love, everything he bottled inside he told Draco with the heat of his kiss.

Then he was being devoured, he sensed the blonde moving him and suddenly he was backed against the classroom wall his hands pinned above his head, every inch of his body moulded with the blondes as though he had been designed to fit there perfectly.

He moaned and his mouth was plundered by Draco's tongue, it danced with his own causing more heat to burn within him, his body hardened and yearned for release, yearned to bond with its mate.

His eyes flew open and he tore his mouth away, looking up he stared into an ocean of endless silver grey, they bore into him and Harry fancied they could see through to the very soul he hid within.

"It's you" Draco finally whispered breaking the silence.

Harry shoved the taller boy away from him eyes wide with panic, he lunged blindly for the door needing to get out, he imagined this was what it felt like to be claustrophobic to have everything fall in on you and you felt as though you couldn't breath.

Once again his arm was captured and he was spun round almost loosing his balance as Draco's gaze roved over his face, his features as though to memories them all, as though he was seeing him for the first time.

But he could not hide the shock, nor the fear which shimmered within his molten gaze and it was the sight of these emotions that jolted the Gryffindor into action.

Wrenching his arm away he sped from the room not sparing so much as a second glance for the Slytherin he left in his wake.

Perhaps if he had he would have seen the smile that curved the lips he had kissed only moments before, not a smile of regret or revulsion but one of surprised delight.

* * *

Harry Potter……chosen to save the Wizarding world……the portrayer of hope and light……the man to whom all wizards held their future dreams in……his mate.

Ever since he was a young boy Draco knew that fate had always had a sense of irony, so it would now appear he was correct in the assumptions of his younger years.

Lifting his slender fingers he caressed his swollen lips, he knew that were he to run his tongue along them that he would still be able to taste Harry there, that he would not forget what it had been like to have the Gryffindor's lips upon his own.

The raven haired youth tasted like nothing he had ever known.

Sighing he ran his hands through his silky locks and wondered where he went from here, it was obvious that the smaller boy was hiding something from him, something that he knew was fundamental yet could not quite be placed.

He had secretly admitted long ago that Harry was very powerful, but even the most powerful of wizards could not mask their scent from a veela, especially if they were the Veela's mate.

So how had Harry managed to conceal his presence from him?

His mind drifted back to that mind blowing kiss, the scent had suddenly filtered through his senses severing his fragile control, and it had been when he looked into those emerald eyes watched the way they dilated with passion so only a small ring of green remained that he had known Harry was his.

He'd been stunned with shock but he had been unable to quell the slight stab of panic he'd had nor the fear he felt, a fear that the Gryffindor would reject him; yes it had been Harry who had instigated the kiss but that did not pledge a life long commitment.

Plus Harry's reaction should confirm that his fears were well grounded, but it only served to cause more unanswered questions.

Why had Harry reacted that way? What had been running through his mind to cause the unmistakable flicker of fear in those green orbs? Why had he been so eager to get away from the room once inside?

It would appear that another meeting was in order, he was after all a Malfoy and Malfoy's always got what they wanted in the end.

He could freely admit that he wanted Harry; a part of him knew he'd always wanted him, after all only the raven haired Gryffindor was ever able to ignite any form of passionate response from him.

Anger, fights, verbal banter, it was all foreplay.

Well now Draco was through playing, he knew who his mate was and he had no intention of spending more restless nights alone, longing for the freedom he had sensed and the heat of an unknown body.

Harry Potter was about to discover the joys of being the mate of a Malfoy Veela.

But first he needed a plan of action, Harry was scared so would not come willingly, this would take some charm and since Draco was not called the Slytherin sex god for nothing it meant he could use seduction easily, it was after all his expertise.

A noise alerted him to another presence and turning he spotted a first year Gryffindor staring at him as though he were a god amongst men, her eyes were slightly glazed and obviously lust filled.

Rolling his own eyes in annoyance he was about to make a scathing remark to send her on her way when an idea began to take shape in his head, as it spread so too did a smile across his lips a smile which had a devastating impact on the young girl.

"Excuse me" he purred his voice laced with a smoky huskiness which caused the Gryffindor to shudder under its velocity.

"Could you tell me the Gryffindor Password?"

* * *

How the hell could he have been so stupid?

Sat cross legged in his bed Harry Potter was silently cursing himself for his own weaknesses, he had set his resolve but when push came to shove he had crumbled under temptation.

Why had he agreed to a meeting with Draco? God he must have had a moment of utter insanity to follow the blonde willingly of his own choice especially into an empty classroom.

He groaned when he thought of the kiss they had shared were his mind had gone utterly blank and he'd allowed himself to be caught, in fact he wondered what the hell he had been thinking kissing the blonde at all.

"God I bet he's laughing at me" he muttered darkly flopping backwards onto his pillow and staring up at the ceiling.

He didn't know enough about what he had become to let himself fully belong to Draco, and if the Slytherin's reaction was anything to go by the blonde sure as hell didn't want him to belong to him either.

Draco was for lack of a better word beautiful, he exuded sensuality like people said Harry himself exuded power, he needed that in his life, someone who was passionate, would yearn to break him and not treat him like he was made of spun glass.

He wanted the darkness he sensed in Draco to consume him, he coveted whatever rested deep within the recesses of the blondes heart but knew he would never be able to touch it.

God what a mess.

Why was it that everything, even his fate conspired to make his life miserable?

Now that he had made physical contact his urges would be out of control, they'd itch under his skin and begin to drive him insane until soon he would be seeking Draco out whether he wanted to or not.

Growling he pushed himself off the bed and began to prowl about the room, his whole body radiated the tension he was feeling, it seemed to seep from his every pore.

His lips still tingled and every acre of his flesh was crying out for the satisfaction he had denied it.

Snarling his frustration out he picked up his packet of cigarettes jamming one into his mouth he lit it, breathing in deep he willed himself to calm down watching with detached fascination when smoke billowed out and away from him when he exhaled.

So now that he had royally fucked up he needed to decide where he went from here.

Why was it that no matter what he did he was never truly free, he'd always be controlled by something, his headmaster, his duty, his aunt, uncle and now most despairingly of all his body his very blood.

Surely he was entitled to some semblance of normality……he deserved it god damn it.

Turning he let his gaze wander over to the Quiditch pitch spotting the Gryffindor team practicing, he did not regret his decision to skip but a part of him wished to be flying amongst the clouds now, to let the winds take his troubles if only for a little while.

The only problem was they would be there as soon as he returned.

Groaning he sank down onto the ledge, he threw his cigarette out the window and buried his head in his hands, why oh why had he not just kept his emotions in check? He had nobody to blame his predicament on other than himself.

How in the hell was he meant to remain aloof from the blonde when he shared nearly every damn class with him, mentally cursing he decided to evaluate his options.

He could ignore what had happened and he could try his best to ignore Draco, he could actually acknowledge what had happened but continue to act oblivious not making anything of it, or he could come clean and take things as they came after that.

Not the best list of options but there they were.

"You're such an idiot Potter" he mused at himself letting out a wry chuckle, some people would probably kill to be in his place, as Draco's intended he would be envied throughout the school yet here he was running away from the situation.

Exhaustion began to seep slowly into his body, his mental fight with his emotions and his constant hiding from Draco had drained almost every sap of energy he'd had.

He would worry about Draco and what he would do tomorrow, right now all he wanted was to fall into the welcoming oblivion of sleep, to close his eyes against the worry of the world and enjoy peace of mind.

Then when morning came he would decide what he was going to do.

Five hours later squinting through the darkness he couldn't exactly be sure what had woken him only that his body was wide awake and tensed.

He cast a look over the rest of the beds each one containing one of his sleeping housemates, their soft snores and heavy breathing signalled that they slept on peacefully undisturbed by whatever had woken Harry alone.

So what was it that had disturbed his own sleep?

Running a shaky hand through his already tousled hair he threw the covers from his body with unnecessary force and made his groggy way into the bathroom doing his best to remain as quiet as possible.

Filling the basin with icy water he plunged his head into it, he ignored the stinging sensation that came when he opened his eyes, he welcomed it, a stark reminder that he could at least still feel something.

He heard the click of the bathroom door closing, whipping his head up he shivered as the droplets began to run down his body, but when he looked about him he encountered nothing.

"I should have known you'd be more of a night person" a voice mused through the silence and he watched with widened eyes as a figure he had not expected to see emerged detaching itself from the shadows.

Stepping into his line of vision dressed in sinfully tight black leather pants coupled with a vest top of the same colour Draco Malfoy oozed pure appeal.

Harry felt a stirring within his blood and licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Malfoy……erm……what……um……what are you doing here?" he stammered completely caught of guard by the blondes presence in his dorms bathroom.

"Did you really think I would leave things as they were Harry, I mean you left in such a hurry we never finished our discussion" Draco replied softly his voice caressing as it spoke Harry's name.

"Do you have any idea what its been like for me, to ache with a need I didn't understand, to feel my salvation be nearly close enough to claim it only to have it taken away" he continued taking slow steps to Harry's frozen form.

Backing away slowly Harry wondered how best to get out when his back hit the smooth porcelain of the basin, his eyes widened when he realised that he now had nowhere else to go.

"Please Draco" he whispered not caring any more, the scent of the blonde was so intoxicating, he couldn't think straight, his blood was on fire and he didn't know how to douse the flames that burned within him.

Reaching forward Draco pressed his body completely into Harry's moulding himself to the youth he now had pinned against the basin.

"You've tantalised me for far too long Golden-Boy, do you expect me to walk away now I know you are meant to be mine" he whispered his breath ghosting over Harry's lips.

"Tell me you don't want me"

But Harry knew he couldn't and so with a moan he opened his mouth eagerly as the blonde devoured his lips, tongues tangled and breaths mingled only this time it wasn't a dream this was for real.

A tingling sensation spread through the already sensitive skin of his back, too drugged with passion he didn't understand that the reason he needed to hide things from Malfoy was on the brink of exposure, that his secret was about to be exposed.

In the pale moonlight that shone softly through the high windows of the boy's dormitory bathroom, two boys clung to each other as heat overtook them; hands caressed skin, lips moulded to lips.

And the feathers of a pair of white and black wings floated softly to the ground.

* * *

Ta-da well what do you think?

Once again I thank you all for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me and its what keeps me going on with the show!

I think I probably ended up incorporating most of the options that I gave you guys for choices but I just couldn't help it I got typing at approx three o clock the other morning and ba-da-boom here it is.

Like I said last time, any questions or anything you want to see let me know, and I also have something to give away, that's right folks, during my recent bored ness in work I started typing a random story which very soon turned into something Harry and Draco related, now not one to waste an idea I have decided to give the start away to someone who feels they would like to continue it, purely because I want to continue with the ones I have written and I also have several new stories in the works and therefore have no time to develop to this extra one! So any takers? If so let me know in your review or drop me a mail, you can find it on my bio page.

At the moment I'm trying to locate artists, I'm about the attempt to build my own Harry/Draco page and am trying to get some stuff together but since it's a new area for me I guess it may take a while, and am also looking for someone to translate this story but would probably be better to do it once its completed.

Now to show my friend just how much people like Veela stories I want over 100 reviews guys, then I can rub in it her face and she has to buy me a drink, not saying its gonna happen but I'm giving virtual puppy dog eyes here!

All you guys rock!

Angel-Wings XxXxX


	8. Chapter 7

**When Veelas Collide**

**Chapter Seven**

Draco didn't think he could get enough of the raven haired Gryffindor. Kissing him was like nothing he had ever known, his body ached, his blood boiled, his heart raced and he wanted nothing more than to sink into him and never resurface.

He had never understood before now how you could suddenly realise the longing you had always held for someone. Never really knowing that it was there all along, but here in Harry's arms he realised that he had wanted the green eyed boy-who-lived ever since he had first laid eyes upon him.

Breaking the kiss he went for the Gryffindor's neck, his skin tasted so tantalisingly sweet he knew that he would never get enough of it, he heard the smaller boy moan and it fuelled his desires even more. With a growl he nipped the skin harshly then went about soothing it with his tongue and delighting in the shivers it caused in response.

Then Harry was touching him and he was on fire. Hands danced so gracefully over his skin leaving a scorching trail in their wake over every acre of flesh they travelled.

He moaned his pleasure and fused their mouths together once again.

He was unsure how they had ended up on the floor but he felt the cool surface under one of his palms and the sensation of the cold tiles touching his heated flesh caused a shiver to wrack his own body.

His hands travelled over Harry's skin, it felt like silk to his touch, he couldn't get enough of its texture and knew he would delight in learning to map its plains. His hands travelled lower their destination intent and he felt his partner still beneath him…a groan was forced passed bruised lips and all of a sudden he was being pushed away.

He growled in frustration at the loss of contact but he did not want to force himself upon Harry so he moved off the boy much to his own regret.

His gaze took in the sight below him and it was almost his undoing, Harry's eyes were hooded but he did not miss the passion that simmered within their green depths. That tantalising body was trembling from its unbidden desire and his lips were bruised and plump, aching to be taken…Draco held on to his need to kiss Harry again and moved away from his temptation.

"You're playing a dangerous game here Potter" he drawled his voice husky and filled with unsuppressed lust.

"There was most assuredly no game playing on my part Malfoy. But I want you to know that I will not be your toy…you do not own my body" Harry responded tartly pushing himself up from the floor refusing to meet his gaze as he did so.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean Potter" Draco spat his voice clearly portraying the anger he felt at Harry's careless statement. The Gryffindor was his mate not a convenient hole to fuck just because it was there; he disliked the implication that Harry would even think something so crass about him.

"What I mean is too much too fast, I know you have a reputation to maintain about being a stud and fast working…but I don't work that way" Harry returned smoothly crossing his arms over his bare chest and ignoring the growl of warning his words managed to produce from the blonde.

Draco had never felt so incensed in his life, how dare Harry demean what he was feeling and speak of it as though it was merely a flight of fancy. It was high time that the boy-who-lived heard a few home truths about how Draco was feeling and if he had to use every weapon in his arsenal he was going to bring his mate to his knees with want.

Stepping forward he raised his arms to trap his prey against the wall allowing no room for escape, reaching down he hiked Harry's head up forcing him to meet his gaze before once again blocking any attempts to move away.

"Listen closely Potter as I will only tell you this once, you are mine…you know that your body aches for mine if your reaction to me is any indication and you will give into its desires sooner rather than later. I'll take you to heights of raptures that you never dared think possible and watch you freefall into the ecstasy I know I can create in you."

He watched as Harry's eyes dilated and his breath came out in harsh shaky rasps at his seductive and smoky promises.

"I'll bring you to the brink and leave you tittering on the edge and when you feel like you can't stand it any more I'll watch you shatter and fall under the intense pleasures I bring you and just when you think your body will explode from sensation…I'll do it all over again"

Giving Harry an intensely smouldering look his lips a mere breath away from the still parted and bruised ones he had kissed only moments before he forced his body to back away ignoring his inner protests and turning he made his way from the bathroom.

"We'll talk again you and I, please don't bother trying to hide since I'll be more than happy to find you…Harry" he purred his name out and cast a last look over his shoulder smirking when he saw the wanton abandon shining from those beautiful eyes. He nearly gave into the desire to claim him right there on the bathroom floor.

It was on his way out that he noticed something that caused his steps to falter. There on the floor just near the doorway were two feathers swaying softly over the cool tiles as the slight breeze ghosted through the bathroom. Feigning fixing the ruffled bottom of his pants he picked them up making sure to keep them out of sight as he left the room.

Bringing them up in the dim light he inspected them. Obviously one was his own he recognised it instantly, the other however was strange to him…it was slightly smaller than his own and it was black in colour…where had that come from?

Shrugging he pocketed it, he'd been looking for a new quill and this would be perfect.

If his brain hadn't been in such a state of arousal from his previous activities with Harry then he may have pondered more where it had come from but obviously it was not the first thought on his mind. His imagination was already fast forwarding to future meetings with Harry and how he would get the Gryffindor to trust him.

It would be some time later when his mind began to wonder as to what or whom the black feather had belonged to.

* * *

Harry slid down the wall as though boneless, his lower body spread-eagled on the floor and his head back against the wall. His body had betrayed his rationality once more…a hunger so insatiable in its want burned beneath his skin crying out its protest that it had been denied satisfaction once again.

He'd meant what he said though. Draco was taking things far too quickly and no matter how much Harry's Veela side may have wanted it his wizard side wanted to think before he gave himself to the blonde…his fate was accepted and give himself to Draco he would.

_Just when you think your body will explode from sensation…I'll do it all over again_

The memory of the provocative words caused Harry to shiver with anticipation. He had no doubt that Draco would follow through with every single word that he had uttered so erotically…Harry knew Draco wanted to watch the control within him break…and watch Harry break he would, it was inevitable.

But what Draco wouldn't count on was that Harry wanted Draco to break too. For far too long had the blonde reined supreme behind his mask of icy indifference, but Harry knew the truth. Passion bubbled underneath the Slytherin exterior and burned with longing to strike out with its heat, to coil, to flare and consume with an intensity unrivalled and unmatched.

It was in that heat that Harry wanted to burn.

But it didn't mean that he fully accepted it, he'd never wanted any of this…had not wanted something so inhumane residing within his body that was as untameable as a wild animal. He'd always had the ability to loose control but now with the Dark Veela gene inside him he was afraid what would happen when he eventually snapped.

The prospect both intrigued and terrified him.

He knew that his wings had been out before; the fact that Draco had not seen them had been pure dumb luck on his own part. He had been so inwardly sure that the blonde would see and would know but he had been fortunate.

It was funny how he had allowed Draco the control. He had been the one pinned under the Slytherin and yet he had also been the one able to stop the interlude…was it possible to hold the power from a position of submission? He wasn't exactly an expert on the subject so he was unsure how it all worked.

What he was sure of was that he wanted Draco and that he had liked feeling the taller boy pin him down and lavish his body with attention…a part of him was damning him self for making the blonde Slytherin stop.

Slowly his hand crept up and cupped the bulge still evident between his legs and he hissed at the first initial contact. Hastily he brought his heated flesh out of its trapped confines almost groaning in pleasure as the cool air washed over it, sensation skittered through him and he sank into the feeling.

Closing his eyes he pictured pale hands grasping at his eager and willing body. A moan escaped past his lips as he wrapped his hand around his swollen cock and slowly began to move it up and down, up and down.

"Draco" the name came out a whispered caress.

His hand moved at a steady pace, each stroke hitching his breath more in his throat. Using his free hand he suckled two fingers into his mouth, slowly he let the wet digits trail down his body stopping to tantalise his nipples…oh god he wasn't going to last long.

Visions from his dream flooded through him as he worked himself. The pale contours of Draco's body moulded to his own, the fingers that had played him as expertly as a musicians played an instrument…that was what Draco was. The blonde was a musician and Harry's body was his instrument.

He'd never expected to be so responsive to the Slytherin's ministrations. When those pale fingers had ghosted over his sensitive skin he hadn't realised the roaring need that would take over him, that he would want what was so plainly given so much. It was wrong…it was Draco Malfoy…it went against everything that he had ever known.

_Just when you think your body will explode from sensation…I'll do it all over again_

His back arched as he came violently, the words that the blonde had uttered so seductively resounding in his head and the forbidden name fell freely from his lips as he emptied himself all over his hand.

The spasms died and his back un-kinked. His languid muscles couldn't sustain his position and he was once again boneless and spent against the wall, his breathing echoed in laborious succession around the deserted bathroom.

"Draco" he whispered softly, his voice was husky as he navigated it past the lump that had formed in his throat.

His body may have found a release but it was not what it craved. Although he longed for it with every fibre of his being, a part of him still hated the fact that the longing was there…that it was something out of his control.

Slowly he brought his hand before his face; he could smell his own essence from his fingertips. Cracking an eye open he looked over the glistening digits, watching as they reflected the dim light that shone through the high rise windows.

It was really only a matter of time now before he and Draco took the tentative steps to create and complete their bond.

Once completed Harry Potter would no longer be the boy-who-lived, he would no longer be golden…he'd be dark, primal, determined and above all else he would share a bond the likes of which had never before been seen…after all Draco was a powerful wizard in his own right. Their coupling would result in something very powerful and very explosive.

Smiling he sucked a sticky finger into his mouth using his tongue to lave it clean.

The part in him that was through with being the pawn could hardly wait.

* * *

Those slender limbs were compliant as he bent them to his will; each panted moan fuelled his desires to fevered pitch. His tongue trailed a path over honeyed skin and tasted its glorious texture, no matter how many times he laved it his taste buds would forever burst with its flavour.

"Tell me you want me" he whispered against the glistening flesh, his hands roved over the hard contours above his head as he inhaled the musky scent beneath him.

"I want you" the words were panted out on a pleasure filled cry.

A feral growl ripped from his throat and he bit down on his captive's hip, a long drawn out moan followed the action and he smiled against the skin under his lips. He had never thought he would want this as much as he did, never thought of the possibility he could accept it...but here he was bending to the will of the Veela within.

"Draco...oh please god Draco...I need you. Draco...Draco...wake up sleepyhead."

Frowning Draco opened his eyes to encounter the smiling face of Pansy as she loomed over him. He snarled at her when he realised that she had woken him from a very pleasurable dream. She blew him a kiss and turned away, but not before he had seen her eyes begin to get the telltale glaze of someone under his allure.

The allure was the one part he hated about being a Veela most of all, it was difficult to speak to people without them looking at you like a potential lover. Although his allure had been slow in coming it was now making up for lost time, he hadn't missed how his friends had been looking at him with renewed vigour in their eyes.

Sighing he raked a hand through his hair and flung the sheets from his body, the cold dungeon air hit his sweat dampened skin and he shivered.

Memory slammed into him as he flung the sheets from his body, Harry being his mate, Harry's body beneath his own reacting to his every touch. Fire pooled into the pit of his stomach even as a groan broke free from his lips, he should not have pushed the other man so soon.

But the Veela side of him needed Harry as much as he needed air to breath, he'd been going crazy from that tantalizing scent and then to capture the owner and realise they were the one thing he had had been looking for had been bliss. Then he was being denied his need to initiate the bond, his need to cement his claim...it was frustrating.

Stretching his body out as he stood another realisation crossed his mind and he was sorely tempted to jump back into his bed...he would be going into the great hall today.

Since his awakening as such he had avoided overtly crowded places as much as possible, today however was different. Today he wanted to see Harry and he wanted to watch the smaller teen eat, converse with his friends and just bask in his loveliness...good god he sounded like a Hufflepuff, but it was a side effect that could not be helped.

Shaking any thought of doubt from his mind he made a move to get dressed, he wanted to look his best for his mate. If that meant he would have to endure some blatant stares from his classmates then he supposed that he could deal with that, one he and Harry were bonded then he would have more control over the allure.

Catching his reflection in his vanity he offered it a smirk, this was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Bows head in shame, I know I know. I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update I had everything all typed and ready and then boom...as in computer went boom literally. It would have been funny if I wasn't so shocked, needless to say I have been computer-less for a while and my friend has lovingly let me lend her old laptop for the time being...I am hoping to convince her to let me have it since she's just got herself a new one. I am so glad that so many people have been alerting me and adding me to favourites. Anyway I am currently in competition with one of my friends who have joined up on here to see who gets the most reviews for their current HP stories. I am in the lead at the moment but I think that's because I've been on here longer. Anyway please review and I shall endeavour to get my butt in gear for next chapter. Happy Christmas to all and all the best for the new year.

Angel-Wings XxXxXxX


End file.
